


You wanna go for a soccer game?

by Youtube_Trash



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, I just wanted to write a cute thing, M/M, Nev is Jonathan's nonbiological son FYI, Nev loves having Vanoss as a dad., Nurturing Jonathan gives me life, This ties into my other story but it can stand alone., implied shmexy times I guess but it's PG I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Trash/pseuds/Youtube_Trash
Summary: Jonathan, Evan, and Jonathan's son Nev hang out for a day, with a little bit of some silly issues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> KAY SO DELIRIOUS CAME OUT WITH THE WALKING DEAD GAME HE'S PLAYING AND THERE ARE POINTS WHEN HE SEEMS NURTURING AND GOOD WITH CLEM AND DUCK AND I CANT. It gives me so much joy. So yeah, I wanted to write a cute thing, cause my next chapter in my other story had glitched out and i need to rewrite it and don't have the energy to. So enjoy this in the meantime! :)

"Jonathan!" Evan shouted throughout the house. The scent of pie and pancakes wafted through the house.

Jonathan rolled over in the dark sheets of their bed, tangling his legs in the sheets. His bleached hair was a mess and he was drooling. "I don't wanna get up~" he mumbled.

He heard stomping getting closer to their bedroom door and grinned. He sat up on his elbows and waited for Evan to walk in.

"Jonathan I swear to god, I even made pancakes-" Evan spoke fast until he actually looked at Jonathan. His face turned bright red. 

"Good morning Evan." Jonathan teased. 

"PUT A SHIRT ON!"

"Uncomfortable with your own artwork?" Jonathan laughed and gestured to the purple marks that scattered his chest, neck, and shoulders.

"SHUDDUP. JUST GET UP!"

"That rhymed."

Evan glared at Jonathan. "You sly little-"

Jonathan grinned and swiftly walked over to him and gave him a light kiss. "Shh.. Nev might be awake. No cursing!" He kept his face close. It was honestly hilarious how flustered Evan got, even after being together with Jonathan for years. 

Evan smiled, still bright red and walked away. "Put on a shirt and come get breakfast. I made your favorite pie~"

Jonathan REALLY woke up at that and yanked on his vanossgaming shirt. He ran out of their room and into the kitchen where the sweet, amazing scent was coming from.

Evan gave him a coffee and set a plate in front of him. He pecked Jonathan on the forehead and went to wake up Nev. 

Jonathan sipped his coffee. "This is the best.." he sighed happily. If someone asked how he wanted to live his life, this is what he would've described. Jonathan chuckled at that. He wouldn't have described having Evan be his, that's for sure. It might've been one of his exes at that time. But he wouldn't have it any other way. Evan was too good to him. Jonathan took a bite of his pancakes and literally moaned. Evan was practically a god at baking and making sweet things. Jonathan continued to shove pancakes into his mouth until Evan and Nev came into the room. 

"Daddy!" Nev said, giving him a hug.

Jonathan laughed and hugged back. "Nev you're almost 11 now, you don't need to call me daddy."

Nev looked up at him and laughed. "It's how I tell you apart. Evan is Dad, and you're Daddy!"

Jonathan frowned. "Nev, do you ever get teased for having two dads?" It's a constant worry. Evan's face scrunched up in worry and walked behind Jonathan and started rubbing smooth circles on his shoulders. Nev looked at him.

Nev wasn't a baby anymore a Jonathan knew he was really serious at times. And as Nev looked into his eyes, he knew what was coming.

"Of course I do. But you know what? It doesn't matter. Because I know that you two are the best parents in the world, and I know how in love you are. So people who tease me, I know that they don't get it. As well as the fact that I can kick their asses when I'm older."

Jonathan froze and then burst out laughing. Evan couldn't help but laugh along, since Jonathan's laugh was so infectious. "Nev, you are actually more brace than I am!" Jonathan said between laughs.

Nev grinned. "I'm tough! I'll protect my dads!"

Jonathan looked at Evan. They both grinned and pulled Nev into a big hug. "You're the best son ever." Jonathan said, squeezing harder. Evan nodded. "You're braver than both of us combined."

Laughter followed until the hug broke and Evan gave everyone pancakes and a slice of pie. They sat at the table and ate happily. At one point Nev dropped a chunk of pancake, causing everyone to laugh, until Jonathan also dropped his, making Evan laugh until he cried talking about how his son was just like him. After breakfast, Evan and Jonathan got ready together as Nev was too.

It was the second Sunday of the month. It was the day where the little family all went out. It didn't matter whether it was going to the movies or playing a sport or getting ice cream. It was time for the family. 

Nev had school every day of the week and soccer tournaments every other weekend, so it made it hard. Jonathan loved everything about the second Sundays of the month.

Once everyone was ready and by the door, Evan asked Nev what he wanted to do.

"Soccer."

Jonathan and Evan looked at each other warily. "Are you sure? You play soccer all the time all ready."

Nev nodded and pointed at Evan. "As the best goalkeeper in the region for my age," Jonathan rolled his eyes. His son was a lot of things, but not modest. "I need to get practice from you. My rival!"

Jonathan squatted. He wasn't really a soccer player, he was a bigger fan of volleyball himself, but Evan was amazing at soccer and shooting on the goal. This happens a lot lately, ever since Nev won best goalkeeper award for their region.

Jonathan could practically see Evan get fired up. He pointed back at Nev. "All right! One-on-One! Let's do this! Go get your gear, we're going to the park!" 

Nev nodded and sprinted to his room to grab his soccer bag. Evan put his hands on his hips and grinned. He was ready. He loved soccer and loved playing against Nev.

Jonathan sighed and went to their bedroom to grab their sports bag. Cleats that fit Evan, a soccer ball, and in Jonathan's case, a volleyball where all in it. Jonathan threw in some waters and went back to the front door where Evan was waiting. He was still excited and was practically bouncing. He paused when he saw Jonathan looking discouraged. He smiled a bit sadly and pulled him into a hug. 

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Jonathan mumbled into Evan's chest, hugging back instinctively.

"Whatever is making you look like that. I'm assuming it's the fact that we're doing soccer again, and you hate playing soccer."

Jonathan nodded. "It's selfish, but I miss our movie days and stuff. I just feel left out."

"We can do something different you know."

Jonathan pulled a way and shook his head. "It's what Nev wants so it's fine no matter what. I'm just selfish and like to have what I want. As you already know."

Evan chuckled. "Yeah, believe me, I know."

It was then that Nev came running back. "Let's go!" He said, and grinned.

Jonathan sighed. He can't deny anything to his kid. How can he resist that smile?

* * *

Nev clicked his tongue and hopped back up from the ground. 

"Again!" He shouted. Evan grinned and went for another accurate power kick. Nev jumped up to stop it with perfect form, and the ball hit his hands, but was powerful enough to go through them. Evan laughed. "You okay Nev?"

"How are you that powerful?!"

"Years of practice my man."

As Evan rubbed the top of Nev's head and they went to retrieve the soccer balls, Jonathan sat under a tree and was setting the volleyball over and over in boredom. He hoped that Nev and Evan got tired soon. He was bored and wanted to go out for lunch with them. 

After about another hour of the same thing Jonathan laid on his side and decided to take a nap. 

Evan was panting. They had been going at it for three hours straight. But Nev kept demanding more. These youngsters had so much stamina nowadays. Evan picked up the ball.

"Let's take a break Nev. Dad's tired." He glanced over to the tree where Jonathan was laying. "Looks like both of us are."

Nev looked over to Jonathan and rolled his eyes. "How can he be sleeping already? We just woke up!"

Evan laughed. "He's always been like that."

"I know."

Evan looked at Nev. It was times like these when he doubted whether Nev really accepted him as a dad. It was a ridiculous worry, but how could he not?

They walked over to Jonathan and sat down next to him, panting. Evan smiled down at him and looked at him lovingly. He rubbed small circles on his scalp, humming as he cooled down. 

Jonathan stirred in his sleep before leaning into Evan's hand.

Nev looked at them. Honestly, Nev was much more aware of things then he lets on. He knows the huge amount of issues that Evan and Jonathan had when getting together. He knows it's hard because they're both men. He gets teased every day for it and sometimes gets beat on. Nev didn't accept Evan at first, but in moments like these, where it was obvious how much they loved each other, both consciously and unconsciously, Nev knew it was worth all the hard work. It was worth the fights, and the problems. He accepted Evan and Jonathan in moments like these. He knew that this was pure love and that if people couldn't see that, that they were completely idiots.

These thoughts filled Nev's brain, and to get them out, he picked up the volleyball and lobbed it full force at Jonathan.

"Daddy! Let's play volleyball."

Jonathan shot up and rubbed where the ball hit. "Ow.. Wait, what?"

"Volleyball. Let's do it."

Evan looked knowingly at Nev and smiled. Honestly Nev is a good son. He must've noticed how lonely Jonathan was. Evan picked Jonathan up like a cat and set him on his feet. He handed him the volleyball. 

"Let's do it!"

Jonathan shook the sleep off and looked at Nev and Evan.

"Neither of you have played volleyball before have you?"

"No." They both responded.

Jonathan sighed.

Evan rolled his eyes and kissed Jon. "You need to stop sighing. We'll learn how to play then. It'll be fun."

And he was right. On the first bump to Evan, he missed the set and it hit him directly in the face. 

As everyone laughed, they all thought the same thing.

_This is the best._


End file.
